


Remember Me(For Centuries)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Gen, Genetic Memories, Genetic Reincarnation, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Sophia Rikkin looked away from the bright, transparent screen that was translating the recordings of the last Animus session. The woman would have appeared at peace if it wasn't for her clenched jaw."Why were you in the common room?"The answer is spoken in a barely audible tone, "I remember her."A/N: In which, sometimes memories can return with or without the Animus.





	Remember Me(For Centuries)

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else notice that the descendants always look similar if not the exact same as to how their synchronized ancestor did? I thought that it was just Callum at first, to give a nod to Desmond looking like Altaïr/Ezio, but then I saw the deleted scene.
> 
> Emir, Nathan, Moussa, and Lin looked so much like their game counterparts/ancestors that I was honestly impressed by the casting choice at that point.

Sophia Rikkin looked away from the bright, transparent screen that was translating the recordings of the last Animus session. The woman would have appeared at peace if it wasn't for her clenched jaw.

 

"Why were you in the common room?"

 

The answer is spoken in a barely audible tone, _"I remember her."_

 

The answer sends a dreaded chill down her spine as she hears those words leave him. Those familiar words that she has heard from so many before him. It was almost a testament to the human mind; one that she wished could only be accessed by the Animus.

* * *

* * *

_When Moussa sees her it has almost been a full year of Animus sessions for him._

_He thinks that maybe it is just the Bleeding Effect, his past death coming back to haunt him, or maybe its just Baptiste bleeding more into him. Not that it matters, because his insanity matches everyone elses here._

_Then he takes in what she is wearing and it is no bleeding effect._

_The pristine white uniform is only worn by someone within a noncombative position: technician, caretaker, nurse, or researcher. The researchers never leave the labs filled with artifacts and data. The technicians almost always stay in the Animus chamber, and if she was a caretaker than he would have already seen her. Which leaves only the one option, nurse, but she is still working for Abstergo._

_He almost wants to look away or perhaps call out a name that probably isn't hers anymore._

_Sophia looks up from her clipboard, noticing his sudden reaction, as he has been working with her so far. So far. "What is wrong, Moussa?" She ask with concern._

_"I remember her."_

_Aveline._

* * *

* * *

_There is a steady pulse beneath his finger tips as he presses against the pale skin of his neck._

_The Animus sessions always leave him like this. In this calm state as he makes sure that he is indeed still in this fucked up facility. Not that death scares him. He did die once, by a pirate no less, but death leaves behind this feeling in you._

_Tension. Mental exhaustion. An obsession with your heart pumping life through your body._

_Sophia has him in the lab, the one connected to her personal office, as she tries to do a psychological evaluation on him. It is required and it helps that after Duncan there is only the calm. Nathan can't be angry or a bitch or a complete ass, because death is one of the only things that drives into him._

_Makes him take a moment._

_Then another researcher drops a stack of files beside him. Files meant for storage if the date tells him anything. Twenty twelve was along time ago. Even for him._

_Picking at the thick paper, he opens it when he thinks that Sophia isn't looking enough to stop him._

_The file is on a descendant, used in another Animus Project, and after a quick glance he realises that this is an autopsy report._

_"I remember him."_

_Not him. Not exactly._

_That bloody pirate._

* * *

* * *

_The french woman wasn't supposed to be out of her cell on the upper levels on the Abstergo Foundation._

_Sophia liked monitoring her-keeping her close-more so than she did any others. Her room was connected to Alan Rikkin's office, the one she shared with her daughter Lara, but it was nonetheless a prison._

_A prison that was nothing when compared to the chambers used in the Inquisition._

_Valéria had left her cell when Sophia began to argue with Alan over a situation with the Elders. Giving her a perfect oppertunity to slip out. She needed to see him or her even if Sophia was trying to keep them seperated._

_Ever since the hunt for the Apple of Eden began, descendants of those involved in the Spanish Inquisition had been hunted down. Most were descendants of the Templar's Black Knights, although once the memories were all seen they were desposed of. There had been few Assassins to have any children before 1492, and the few who did were barely seen after their Animus sessions._

_She had been the closest they had ever gotten, not the only one, but her memories narrowed down the suspect list._

_Moving down the narrow, dimly lit halls, she did her best with staying in the shadows. It was hard when there were not many, but once she had made it to the level needed she stepped out._

_Behind that glass, was someone that she had thought was lost to her._

_"I remember him."_

_Aguilar._

_Before she can say anything else, a dart is shot out to take her down._

_The last thing she sees is McGowen. She remembers him too._

* * *

* * *

_Emir was anti-social._

_A product of having an ancestor who saw the bright sides to being an Assassin._

_It leaves him silent, seeking company with Nathan of all people. His anger, his flat out bitch-y attitude, seemed to draw Emir in. In enough to were he finally began to open up. Even if it was to a Templar descendant._

_They begin this routine together: Emir tries to teach Nathan how to garden without stabbing the plant, Nathan then forces Emir to hang out with Moussa and Lin(It's not that bad), then the two play basket ball before parting ways._

_It goes on for five weeks before she comes with a steady professional kick in her step. Another check-up on his health._

_"I remember you."_

_He tells her and he does._

_Yusuf remembers Sophia Rikkin from a past life._

_She doesn't say a thing._

* * *

* * *

_Jason didn't agree with his half-sisters Animus program and seeing it was somehow even worse._

_These people deserved their free will, no matter how short lived their lives may be when released._

_Stepping down into another set of halls that were most likely off limits. The hall was bare except for the clear glass on the other side and by the looks of it this hall lead to his father's office. Which only concluded that these rooms were for test subjects that he intended on keeping close. Most likely for either their valuable memories or their rich bloodline._

_Looking into the first room, he noticed that there was a piano in the corner and drawings all over the walls. Drawings and writings depicting Assassins and Templars and Pieces of Eden and the Creed. Then, setting on a grey bed was a girl, who had to be younger than him by a few years. Dressed in clothing that was slightly different yet lacking any identity unlike his own tight-cuffed three piece suit._

_The girl noticed him, and as soon as his blue eyes met her own it was like a bad hallucination brought on by drugs...not that he normally does mind altering drugs._

_Visions of London, a different London, filled his vision. There were people too. Faces with no names, but he was sure that he knew them. Templars and Assassins. A police detective and a little girl. A train. Swarms of men and women dressed in green and yellow._

_A woman with those exact same eyes._

_He remembered her._

* * *

* * *

Sophia squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to stop the sudden thought of what is going to happen next, because she already knows. 

Father will want him to go through regressions, as many memories as he can until nothing that is Jason Rikkin is truly left. Until the memories bleed into his very own. Not that she liked him to begin with, he was her younger half-brother who was bound to lead the company instead of her, but now-

Now he was drawn into another fate, one that was less desirable, one that would leave her feeling guilty until she has to scrub away his blood from the stone mural floor of the Animus chamber.

"I'll prepare the Animus."

* * *

* * *

The first thing he says after his regression doesn't involve a memory and she is almost relieved at the thought of him fighting the Bleeding Effect.

_"I always did like Rooks."_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
